demon priest
by vanished flame
Summary: the priestess midoriko had not gone to the battle that crafted the jewel without a plan, a plan that had been an accident at first but she loved it with all her heart, leaving the battle to her daughter if she had failed to defeat the demon. alternate view on certain things.


A young woman in her early twenties stood against an army of demons, her black tresses of hair flowing behind her elegantly despite the fierce look that dominated her face. Her steel grey eyes set with fiery determination as she stared down hundreds of demons with, one might say practiced ease. A slender sword gripped tightly within her right hand as she stood her ground even while the demons swarmed at her, fiercely slashing against them even tough others would be tired from the several days' worth of fighting that she had done. Scratches dominated her shoulder guards and gave way to the cloth of her kimono underneath as her left hand glowed with a light blue energy.

The demons opposite of this woman rushed at her with a determination that would make any other cringe, despite this, her courage stood strong, fearless of the outcome and prepared to do what she felt must be done in order to stop them permanently. These demons though, they were not only numerous, they were strong as well, able to carve out a massive cave even during the fight with their power alone, added with hers that is, before she was able to cast a barrier around it so that she alone would fight them, and she alone would pay the sacrifice for this action.

"Give up Midoriko, you cannot win against us." The head demon, of which all others spawned, spoke arrogantly.

"I may not win, but I know that I will not lose this day, nor for many days to come." She spoke firmly as she glared at the demon her eyes showing a hidden fire within them. "What others fear, I face, what others cower before, I fight. What others submit to, I DESTROY." She claimed as she sent a large blast of spirit energy out from her left hand purifying many of the demons with ease.

"You may be more skilled them most, but in the end you will fail as well. There is no point in delaying the inevitable."

"Contrary to what you believe, I will defeat you before I die, it may not be today, it may not even be the next, but I will defeat you. There is more than only one inevitable course in this cavern that we have formed, and I will see that either I or neither of us will leave this cavern no matter what." She spoke strongly as she cut several demons with her infused sword.

"I do not wish to destroy you miko, but you will leave me no choice in this."

"The only choice I am giving you is to either be destroyed or die here with me." She spoke as she jumped up at him; sword drew back across her chest as she prepared to swing it harshly against him, her left hand shining once more in a ball of blue energy.

"You shall not destroy me miko!" the demonic male cried out as he shot spikes from his body forth at her.

"Even if I fail, my children shall defeat you, and theirs, going on until we have to need to worry for the sake of the world anymore. Even then, my family shall be present, they may change their name, they may change their status, they may even change their origin, but they will still defend this world from the likes of you and all those that may follow you or become like you. That is why I know that I will not fail, while you are fighting for yourself, I fight for my children and theirs to come, I fight for this world." She said before she was stabbed in the left shoulder with one of the spikes that she couldn't dodge from the close proximity, though she wasn't the only one that was hurt as the ball that she had compressed further into her hand burst with an intense explosion that caused many of the residing demons to be blasted back from the force of it as well as several of the closer ones to be purified by it. The demon that was leading all the others having a massive gash across his chest from it as well.

"You, all I wanted, was to be with you miko." The demon claimed as it coughed up batches of blood.

"You have killed hundreds upon hundreds of innocent people and claim that you wanted to be with someone like myself." She spoke calmly, despite the pain she felt from the spike in her shoulder. "This is why you must be killed demon, you have no sense of honor within you, and will willingly attack anyone that gets in your way or even those that do you now harm or mean no ill intent." She said before she thrust her sword forward into the demons chest, stabbing directly into the wound caused by her power. "For all your sins I shall take you within my soul and make it where you may no longer torment the living, ensuring that neither of us may win on this day." She spoke grimly while she started to draw in power from around her, as well as the souls of the demons. "repent for you sins and come to REPENT!" she cried out as a blast of energy shout out of her body causing herself as well as the demons to become crystalized in the cave, her barrier staying put even as she smiled in her death.

"I leave… the rest to you… my child. Bring the… peace that I… have dreamed of." She spoke softly, as if she knew that her own child could hear her clearly, her eyes closing slowly as her life faded from her body, the crystallization finally covering her entire body.

**ZZ**

For many years the peace that was won by the warrior priestess called Midoriko ruled, the demons and humans living in peace as they worked together. The demon lords of the times to come claiming peace as they went, taking certain parts to rule while leaving the human territories alone, save for exploring them so that they may gain more knowledge on how they lived. The more famous of them being of great size, able to change their form to that of a humanoid appearance, though most had the distinguished feature of pointed ears or markings on their faces. The most commonly known of them, a man simply called inu no taisho, a dog lord, that enjoyed the company of the humans that he allowed to take residence in his lands of the west, eventually this man would be one of the most powerful lords of the lands, though he stayed in his own lands unless needed.

The child of Midoriko, a single daughter, one day simply vanished from the lands that she was born into, after her own father had died of course, and had traveled to a foreign country to the east, a country that was unravaged by the wars that the demons had brought to the lands. In this land, the girl turned woman had found what her mother and father had wished of her, a true purpose in life that wasn't only fighting or being a priestess, she found love, a love that caused the world itself to give for her. While she married and taught her own children and those of her fellow family, she continued to train herself in her miko power, growing in strength as it was passed from mother to daughter. There was a special gene in their body, sometimes seen as a curse given to her mother that had passed to daughter, that they could only give birth to a daughter, until such a time as it wore away from their line.

As the power passed from mother to daughter, it grew, though it was compacted further and further, growing larger but smaller at the same time. this power of the miko, growing passed that of the legendary Midoriko who was the greatest of her time, though the women that were her daughters could never use it to its fullest power, never growing strong enough to fully use it.

Eventually, within the lands of their foremother, a large war, though covert, had erupted after centuries upon centuries of peace and the lords of the demons protecting the humans that came within their lands.

Once, there was a man named Onigumo, an evil hearted human man, who was full of deceit and hatred for others. he tricked his bandit leader, Rasetsu, an elderly man that had formed the band, into approaching Kikyō, a young priestess of remarkable power and skill, and attempting to obtain the Shikon no Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls, that many had believed to be within her grasp; however, Onigumo did not warn him that there was a half-demon named Inuyasha, the son of the demon of the west, inu no taisho, and a human woman, keeping a watchful eye over the priestess. Rasetsu survived the encounter with Inuyasha, lost an eye, and returned to his camp only to find that Onigumo had made off with his troops. Rasetsu discovered Onigumo and his troops at an inn down the road celebrating their change in leadership. Enraged by the betrayal of his men, Rasetsu blew up the inn, but the charred body of Onigumo somehow managed to survive the blast. Rasetsu then threw the barely-living Onigumo off a cliff.

By either chance or fate, the badly burned Onigumo was found by Kikyō, who slowly nursed him back to the point of being able to speak. Onigumo developed feelings for Kikyō, but knowing that he could not move for the rest of his life, he summoned countless demons using his corrupted soul. He then had them devour his body in exchange for giving him a new body with which he could claim Kikyō and the Jewel of Four Souls. Thus the countless demons were bound together in one body with Onigumo serving as a connector. This resulted with Onigumo being reborn was the birth of a half-spider demon called Naraku.

While Naraku grew older, he kept his 'father's' hatred for the human kind gathering demonic forces to fight and conquer the world around them. this half demon had originally wished for the jewel to become a true demon, one that would later become a ruler not unlike that of the dog lord or the phoenix queen, but rather more like that of the ruthless humans that had, long before, started a war with the demons that had escalated into a war that consumed the world nearly. It was because of his greed for the world, or what they knew of it, that he was fought at nearly every turn after the half dog demon Inuyasha was released from his sealed sleep, allowing him to fight against him in revenge for the loss of his first love.

What this man had not counted on however, was the accidental appearance of a young girl, in her own time only a high school student, that had traveled back to the time of the demons in the feudal era as her time had dubbed it. Within her, a spiritual copy of the Shikon jewel, something that none of them had ever heard of or ever took note of, was nestled inside her chest, under her rib cage as it were. This Shikon jewel was shattered into pieces after she shot an arrow at a bird that had lost its leg and stolen the jewel after it left her body. By using the leg of the demon bird, the arrow shot true, as the leg had wished to return to the body of whence it came, but had accidently struck and shattered the jewel upon impact, causing her along with the newly awakened hanyou to venture out and find each of the pieces.

While they ventured, the duo came across many others, human and demon alike that had become friend and foe alike, the most prominent demon of their journey being that of Inuyasha's own blood, his elder half-brother, born from the union of the demon lord and another dog demon that loved her son and past mate dearly, even after he left her for a human woman that had later sired the half demon son. The others, a young kit of a Kitsune breed called Shippo, while small, was fierce. Although he was not a fighter by any standard, he was a loyal and brave companion to those that he traveled with, though he often got into fights with Inuyasha over his arrogance towards the human female of a different time.

Another, a human that had a cursed placed upon his family by the demon Naraku, a curse that if used too much would suck the holder into itself, quite literally in his own fathers case. As a result of this curse, while he was a monk, he was also seen as a womanizer that couldn't keep his hands off females no matter the circumstance that they were in, and often times started to try and hit on the two females that followed in their journey. This monk, named Miroku, had formed a habit that he found he was unable to break from after he asked his fellow adventurer to marry him, at the cost of a promise to stay faithful to her and not ask, or flirt, with any woman that he encountered to bare his child. Needless to say that he was unable to do so, rendering her like of him useless as she left him after becoming fed up with his antics again.

The two females of the group, the time traveler Kagome, a future high school student that had come to this time by pure accident, and possessor of the Shikon jewel. While she traveled with the group, she commanded Inuyasha so that he didn't grow out of hand, and had become friends with the resident demon slayer woman that had, at first, attacked them when she was informed that the hanyou was the one to destroy her small village. Kagome grew in skill as an archer, what most would classify as the only true skill that miko, or shrine priestesses had at their disposal, as well as her control of her spiritual power. Many that knew of the previous or so called holder, of the Shikon jewel, had mistaken her for her when they first met her, just as Inuyasha had done on their first meeting.

The other female though, she was a member of a demon hunting clan, her people guarding the entrance, the only one that any knew of, to the fabled battleground of the ender of the previous war, and creator of the Shikon jewel, Midoriko and her enemy's crystal forms. Unlike most of her clan, this woman named Sango wielded a large and very durable boomerang that she had dubbed the Hiraikotsu, a giant boomerang that was crafted from purified demon bone. This weapon had great power within it, as sampled by the demon Naraku after it was reforged by the combined efforts of Sango and a being called the poison mistress. Sango had eventually come to find out that her younger brother, a boy that was at the village at the time of destruction, had been kidnapped and was now being forced to work under Naraku, who had implanted a shard of the shattered jewel into his back in order to control him better.

Over years of fighting the evil demon, the group of five had eventually come to a final battle, one where they had to fight the fully transformed demon after he absorbed the Shikon jewel into himself and grew hundreds of feet taller than his previous form had. During this fight, they found that they could actually not break past his barrier that he had crafted around himself, no matter the strength of their attacks, nor the number of hits they made against it caused a dent in its defensive power. Despite learning this, they didn't give up hope that they could defeat him, and kept battling, until they were shocked when a single woman, appearing in her early twenties, walked calmly to the battlefield. Despite calling out for her to run, this woman simply walked on until she stood near the resting Kagome and smiled at her as she raised a single hand up to the area that Naraku was at.

"Be careful young one from another time, this is the only time that I may help you in this fight, or at all." The woman spoke causing them to grow shocked as they heard her and she knew of the circumstances that held Kagome.

Getting a shaky nod from the younger female, she turned her attention to the demon that floated above them, who simply smirked at them before he started to laugh commenting that they stood no chance against him at all.

"what others submit to, I DESTROY!" she called out, sending a powerful blast of blue spirit energy from her hand as she called out the word destroy, shattering the barrier as she fell to her knees momentarily. "Use this chance to rid this land of him demon, and humans." She spoke, catching her breath, to the small group that also included Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha's brother, getting a nod from them as they went against the demon once more. Unknown to them, the woman fading until she disappeared once more, as fast as she had come into the field before.

After several minutes of fighting more, the group had killed the enlarged demon and smiled, though it was not for long as Kagome's spirit was sucked into the jewel as well, though, due to close proximity the jewel had accidently swallowed the soul of Inuyasha as well, causing him to show inside of it with Kagome. Inside the two learned of the plan that this jewel had for itself and them as well. This jewel had somehow grown a mind and had asked itself of a wish, wishing to start the battle that waged within it anew, using two new souls to replace that of the older souls that resided within it. With struggle, Kagome, with the help of Inuyasha, had revoked the wish, thus purifying it, and made a separate wish for the jewel to be removed from the existence that they were in.

With this wish asked, and subsequently granted, the spirit of Midoriko stopped her fight with the demon known as Magatsuhi, sheathing her blade and smiling at the two before she faded away from the jewel with a small nod. Magatsuhi as well stopped the fighting and faded away, though he wasn't entirely happy about it as he no longer got to see his beloved Midoriko any longer, despite never having her love in return. Seconds after the two disappeared, the soul of Naraku, who had been sucked within the jewel as he died, awoke and claimed to finally know peace and freedom from his originator. Before the jewel faded away itself, it transferred both of the two living souls back into their bodies and proceeded to fade away.

After the duo had returned to their bodies, the group had split ways shortly, with the main group heading back to the village that this all started with, for Kagome at least that is. Kagome had taken her leave thru the well once more before she returned three years later, having become eighteen years old and decided to live her days out with Inuyasha. Sango decided to let the perverted monk try to prove himself to her, though within a year, he had reverted back to his old ways to which she simply left him after beating him with the Hiraikotsu. Miroku and Inuyasha had taken to becoming demon hunters, though they only attacked the ones that caused trouble around the village. When Kagome returned, Sango told them of her own decision, one that they couldn't change her mind on and wished her luck, though Miroku had tried to go with her until he was pounded into the ground by said woman easily.

**XNOTEX**

I had come up with this after thinking of another to story that popped into my head, well an idea anyway. But this will have slightly slow coming updates, as well as any others that I feel like updating; I am taking an approach like eroslackermicha did, his opinion on it anyway.

This is fan fiction, not real, so if I say that there was a fake, there is, and that she had a daughter then she did, simple as that. If you don't like it don't read this story and don't bitch because I didn't tell you that there were parts that are going to be naturally different. This is my story from my own head, I know for a fact that I am most likely the only one that has had this sort of idea before, and while I may not own the characters I damn well own the idea behind this story. If you find that you must bitch about something, make sure that you have a good point that I can't refute against other than this story sucks and all.

The characters will not be all powerful; they will have weaknesses of their own, and while some may seem over powered, keep in mind that it is fused with Inuyasha as well. It gives a reason for some of them to be fairly powerful. For example, a teen aged female that can take on a bear demon with her bare hands with ease, and then there is Inuyasha, a half demon that has a sword that steals powers and makes them its own.

The actual chapters aside from this one may be longer, they may not be; only time will tell.

The main pairing is set between either one or two females, both already chosen and somewhat planned out, if you wish to help then help me decide on one or both, either way, he will get the main one.


End file.
